Object placement involves intentional placement of an object in media content (e.g., movies, etc.). Advertisement is one form of object placement, where an advertiser may enter into an agreement with a media content provider to place a product promoted by the advertiser into media content produced by the media content provider. For example, showing a BMW® in a Bond movie.
Traditionally, object placement is done during production of the media content. However, such object placements cannot be changed once the production completes. Further, it is not possible to have a personalized experience to the consumers of the media content. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that enable personalized object placements in the context of a current user experience.